The NCR Rifleman
by Chad Emperor of Mankind
Summary: Fallout AU. After the Courier is killed in Zion Valley by the Legion, an NCR Corporal is now giving the unfortunate job of taking his place and dealing with all the shit the entire American Wasteland throws at him. Of course, he is very vocal about his opinion of his new job. "DIPLOMACY SUCKS! Screw you, you red skirt wearing assholes!" Will stretch from Fallout NV to Fallout 4.
**Warning: The following is based off of Fallout New Vegas and the new mod Honest Hearts Reborn. The NCR in this story are no longer wearing the copied World War 1 uniforms. Instead they are issued new uniforms based off the American GI from World War Two and are trained like them as well. This series might continue all the way from Fallout New Vegas to several years after Fallout 3 and finally Fallout 4. An NCR soldier will replace the Courier due to an unfortunate accident in Honest Hearts Reborn. What accident that may be? Well read and let's find out.**

 **Prologue**

 _Everyone has heard of the Vault Dweller, the Chosen One, the Lone Wanderer, and the Sole Survivor in this world we know as post-apocalyptic America. However the tale of the Courier, a man who have survived a shot to the head and got his revenge is actually very mixed up. You want to know why? Well the Courier got his revenge against Benny alright and returned the chip to Mr. House on the Strip. However...There was one minor detail about him that no one seemed to mention. How in the world after disappearing into Zion Valley did the Courier change from being a middle aged white gringo into a young Hispanic man wearing an NCR uniform...See where I am getting at? Yeah. Anyway. So the Courier never did survive Zion Valley. I will get to that part later. For now, let's start off with the story behind WHY I was sent to Zion Valley National Park for a reason._

 **Camp McCarran, Mojave Wasteland**

 **December 3rd, 2281**

The mess area inside of Camp McCarran was simply wild as many NCR soldiers gathered around a large area built out of tables on their sides. Money was being placed into different NCR standard issue M1 Helmets. A soldier was manning a chalkboard nearby keeping track of the bets placed on several different racers. One NCR soldier was wearing his tan standard utility uniform **(Think of the GI uniform from World War Two except khaki colored)** pants along with a white T-shirt holding up a checkered flag. The focus for everyone was the race between several captured radroaches that they decided to tame and make into racing roaches.

"I bet fifty NCR dollars on Lucky Lucy!" A young NCR soldier shouted in his full uniform, consisting of the khaki utility pants with M38 leggings connecting his pants with his boots, a khaki short sleeve utility shirt, a bandolier across his entire torso, a belt carrying ammo and canteen, and his M1 Helmet on his head. He had the dark skin of an Native American and Spanish descent, brown eyes and trimmed black hair. In his athletic tape wrapped hands was a wad of NCR dollars he tossed into the helmet.

 _Yeah. That's me. Well when I was at least seventeen and fresh out of bootcamp. Corporal Juan Fernando. A wayward Tejano all the way from Texas in order to fight Caesar's Legion. I was trying to go for the Desert Rangers at first but they were absorbed into the NCR in order to help the area. So I did the next best thing and joined the NCR at the age of sixteen. It's not like they had records of me to prevent me from enlisting one year before the minimum enlistment age. So far, it worked and I got more training in firearms and weapons maintenance along with bayonet training and close quarter combat training. Hell, I even managed to convince a former Ranger turned First Recon sniper on base to teach me some more hand to hand combat moves just to get better. His name was Corporal Sterling I believe. Anyway, I thought I was in the clear. Soon to be shipped out to the dam for when the next big battle happens. But like all good things, sometimes you can be bitten in the ass..._

As the gambling continued, no one was aware of a few important looking higher ranked officers approaching the area. One of them was Colonel Hsu, the base CO, who was amused by the way his subordinates were occupying themselves. The second person, however, wasn't amused at all. He wore a colonel's uniform with a black trench coat on and cap. He was a white rough looking man with gray hair on his head and a mean look in his eyes. Instantly he signaled out Corporal Fernando out of the crowd and point at him, speaking in a deep southern accent. "Hsu. I want to see that soldier immediately in your office now. No time for delays. We are on a time crunch here and I expect results now."

"Yes, Autumn." Colonel Hsu replied, walking through the sea of NCR soldiers to the Corporal. Juan had been so focused on the race that he didn't know the Colonel was looking for him until he turned to be face to face with his base CO.

"Corporal Fernando. You are needed in my office immediately. Apparently someone wants to have a word with you." Hsu told Fernando, nodding his head towards Autumn's direction. Juan looked and his eyes bugged out at the sight of a new NCR colonel on base.

 _Normally if things weren't as bad in the Mojave, I would be curious about why an NCR Colonel besides Hsu would want to see me. Particularly one who had come from the East Coast and had former ties to the Enclave. However, I was worried that he had been buddies with former Quartermaster Contreras before I helped out Sergeant Boyd with busting him for illegal selling of NCR weapons. That or my actual age of enlistment had been discovered along with the background of me cutting all the way through Legion territory by myself just to join the NCR. So, out of fear, panic, and instinct, I did the one thing you would never expect a scared NCR soldier to do in the Mojave Wasteland._

Juan simply nodded his head and followed the Colonel without question to his office. Autumn followed the two, simply keeping his distance for now. Once they entered his office, Juan took off his M1 Helmet and held it under his left arm, standing in a position of attention. The second colonel and Hsu walked behind the table across from the Corporal and stood up. "Corporal Fernando. This is Colonel Autumn of the Intelligence and Recon section of the NCR. He has requested you specifically for a time critical mission that could easily change the outcome of the upcoming Second Battle for Hoover Dam."

Colonel Autumn pulled out a file from his coat and placed it on the table, opening it. It showed a picture of the Courier, a recent celebrity that was making waves throughout the Mojave. "This man right here is the Courier. We believe he is planning on joining a caravan heading up to Zion Valley. For which reasons he decided to go are unknown, but we do know one thing. This man could possibly help the NCR if convinced to join. So we are sending you along with this caravan to convince the Courier to work for us as well as two other important missions. Currently there is an entire Legion army camped out in Zion Valley for reasons unknown. We need you to figure out why they are there and how to defeat them. The third objective is finding out what happened to a three man recon team sent in a few weeks earlier into Zion Valley. Any questions?"

"Yes, sir. Why did you choose me anyway?" Juan asked, nervousness in his voice.

"Because according to your story, you managed to navigate through Legion territory alone without any trouble. That and you are the closest thing we could find without having to call in a Veteran Ranger to handle this." Colonel Autumn replied, making Juan nod his head. "Good. Now get to the quartermaster and gear up. Dismissed."

Juan just remained frozen for a moment, comprehending how he managed to sent on a suicide mission. Apparently the general didn't like that so he slammed a fist on the table and shouted at him. "I SAID GET MOVING, CORPORAL!"

Instantly Juan slammed his M1 Helmet back onto his head and rushed out the door, almost leaving a trail of dust in his wake.

 _So that's how ended up from a mere soldier waiting to be assigned to a new position to an NCR IR expendable asset in a way. Yeah. I knew they would just use me as an expendable asset. That way if something happened or the Courier killed me, I would be just one tiny ant out of an entire colony. And I doubt I could have said no anyway. So I ran off to see the new Quartermaster and he started issuing me supplies and new gear._

"This" The quartermaster started out, holding up a black pistol with wooden grip plates on the hand. "is your standard issue Browning High Power pistol. It chambers the common and widely used 9mm rounds. Each magazine holds thirteen rounds in total. Commonly issued to NCOs, First Recon, officers, and IR operatives. You are receiving one due to your new assignment within the IR."

Juan looked at it and accepted it along with a holster for his right thigh. He holstered the Browning and strapped the holster to his right thigh. He picked up the several pistol magazines for it, slipping them into one of his ammo bags on his belt.

"Next." The quartermaster continued, pulling out one battle rifle that looked personalized. It had some carved words written on one side with tape wrapped around the rifle buttstock. "We have a Battle Rifle I like to call 'This Machine'. Since the 5.56 round will not be very common in the valley area, we are giving you this. It takes both .30-06 and .308 rounds and each clip holds eight rounds. You have to fire all of the rounds before the clip is ejected so be careful with this one."

Juan took the rifle with both hands and examined it closely. He then slung it on his back along with his backpack and placed the clips on his bandolier. He picked up a combat knife that was designed to be used as a bayonet for the rifle and placed it in his sheath behind his back on his belt.

"And that's it." The quartermaster finished, earning silence from the Corporal. Apparently he might have been related to Autumn because he started to get on Juan's case. "Now what are you doing in my armory still!? Get the hell out of here and move out!"

This made Juan rushed out of the room in fear, not wanting to be yelled at by everyone.

 _Yep. Pretty much the second worst day of my life. The first happens in a few days later. Anyway I get a lift via a jeep to the northern outskirts of Vegas where I got booted off in front of this truck and an older couple looking at me with surprise. When asked about why I was here, I told them that I needed to get to Zion Valley for some important tasks. That's when he showed up..._

"Yes, ma'am. That's why I need to get to Zion Valley. I will gladly do my fair share of work without any pay." Juan replied to the Lucy Masterson, unaware of the approaching newcomer. Chen Masterson looked up from his task of packing up the truck when he noticed a man walking up the hill towards them. He quickly slid the last crate in before walking over to greet him.

"Howdy, partner. I'm guessing you heard the radio message I sent on the air." Chen asked, earning a nod from the newcomer.

"Reckon I did, mister." The Courier spoke with his cowboy like voice. He was a tall, imposing white man with graying hair and blue eyes. His face had a scar over on his cheek. His outfit consisted of worn tanned jeans, brown leather cowboy boots, a western styled belt with a holster and bullet holders on it, a light blue short sleeved collared button up shirt under a leather duster, and a black cowboy hat on his head. In his holster was a regular .357 Magnum revolver while he had a back holster for a lever-action Cowboy Repeater. "I believe y'all said you were willing to take anyone who can handle themselves like former mercs, caravaners, and couriers. Well, I'm a courier. Ironically, that's my name as well since I lost mine after taking one to the head back in Goodsprings."

"Oh my! You must be that Courier fella people are yammering about on the radio." Mr. Masterson realized, shaking the man's hand. "Well then, Mr. Courier. I'm Chen Masterson. That nice lady over there is my wife, Lucy, and the NCR boy talking to her is our first newcomer. His name is Corporal Fernando I believe."

At this, the Courier looked at Juan for a moment. It was clear he was determining if he could be possibly relied on in a fight. The boy looked young but there is a saying that the Courier always followed. Looks can be deceiving. Instantly he decided to test his skills to see how he could handle himself.

"HEY, BOY! THINK FAST!" The Courier shouted, rushing at Juan with his Cowboy Repeater in his hands. Juan instantly turned and grabbed the handle and stock of the Cowboy Repeater, entering a hand-to-hand fight against him. The Corporal kept the Courier from using the rifle to bash him across the chest or face, remembering the training the NCR taught him. The NCR had managed to salvage an old projector along with several old footage reels that the US Army once used to explain to its own soldiers during the Second World War. Recalling a trick the NCR had trained him in, he used his left foot to kick the Courier in his right shin.

Distracted by this for a moment, the Courier shifted his footing, allowing the Corporal to get in another kick. This time, he used his right leg to knee the Courier hard in the crotch. While the Courier was a strong opponent, the crotch shot was the universal weakness of every man in the wasteland unless you had armor on. Unfortunately for the Courier, he did not. Instantly he lets go of his rifle, allowing Corporal Fernando to move back and kick him down with a boot to his chest. The Courier tumbled onto his back as Juan aimed the repeater at him. "What the hell, man!? What's your problem!?"

 _And of course, the Courier tries to kill me on the first meeting. Hell of a way to greet new people. Of course, I wasn't expecting to be attacked by him with only a moment's notice. Then again, it did reassure me that boot camp did pay off and that footage of Killed or Be Killed really did teach me tactics that worked. I guess there was a silver lining among the many bad things that happened on that crappy day._

The Courier coughed for a moment, unfazed by his rifle being aimed down his face. "Nothing. I wanted to make sure my new traveling companion is actually able to watch our backs in an actual fight. And it turns out you are okay in my books."

With that, the Courier got back to his feet and dusted himself off. Juan looked down at the Cowboy Repeater in his hands before tossing it up and grabbing it by the wooden grip under the barrel. He tossed it to the Courier who returned it to its holster on his back. Juan walked back to the truck and climbed into the back, the Courier in tow as the Mastersons got into the cab. The engine kicked to life and the truck began its trip through the large unpaved road towards Zion Valley. Juan looked out the back of the truck, silently watching as the large Lucky 38 Tower vanish slowly in the distance.

 _We instantly went up the old rocky road towards Zion Valley. It was a long and rather eventful task considering the number of times the truck broke down or had to be pushed out of the mud. Along the way, I learned more about my new travel companion and mission priority. According to him, he suspects that he might have been a former NCR citizen when he first examined the remains of his old clothes from when he first woke up from his head wound. He told me that his mailbag had an NCR emblem on the side of it along with the Mojave Express logo next to it. He also told me about how he had been traveling alone all this time during his quest for revenge. He was the one who helped the Ghouls of the REPCONN Test Site leave peacefully in order to get information about Benny from a former NCR First Recon sniper named Manny Vargas. He also was the same one who resolved the standoff peacefully in the Boulder City ruins without any bloodshed._

 _In return for this stories, I told him a few of my own. Such as how I was actually born and raised outside the NCR in the Texas Wasteland, the dangerous trek through Legion territory, and some funny incidents such as the Radroach Racing. The last story made him laugh, mainly because he find it hard to believe that a few NCR soldiers managed to tame some radroaches and turned them into racing roaches. Either way, I feel as if we were starting to get to be good friends despite the way we first met. However, Zion made things go south way too fast..._

 **Zion Valley**

 **December 6th, 2281**

The Courier and Corporal Fernando looked out into the valley from the ridge as the Mastersons readied their own backpacks. The truck finally bit the dust after reaching the end of the path. So now they were on foot from here on out.

"That is definitely an amazing view." Juan commented, lifting his helmet up with the tip of his left thumb. He currently held This Machine in his right hand, his finger away from the trigger. The Courier simply looked out as well, his Cowboy Repeater in his right hand which he rested the barrel on his shoulder.

"Sure is something, partner. Makes you forget that Legion is in these here parts." The Courier replied, walking forward to peer down the cliff at the small river down below. Juan was still mesmerized by the sights when he heard a branch snap behind him. He quickly turned around and raised his rifle in a block position as a Legionary Recruit tried to slice him with a machete.

The Courier instantly turned around with his revolver in hand and blasted the Recruit Legionary that had been trying to sneak up on him in the face. This Legionary's head snapped back as he crumpled to the ground dead. At the same time, Juan used his helmeted head to headbutt his opponent's unprotected head. The Legionary dropped his machete to grip his head, allowing the Corporal to grab his chest armor and throw him over the ledge. The screaming could be heard until a sickening crunch cut it off instantly.

Instantly two more Legionary Recruits fired at them, both standing over the corpses of the Mastersons. Juan raised his rifle up at one of the Recruits and pulled the trigger. The .308 round drilled a hole through his opponent's upper right torso, killing him instantly. However, as the Courier planted a bullet into his own opponent's skull, a sniper on the upper cliff side fired a round at the Courier. The round struck the Courier in the chest, causing him to stumble back.

"Dammit! Fuck you, Caesar!" The Courier shouted before he stumbled over the ledge. Juan witnessed this happen so fast that he couldn't stop him from falling. He instantly aimed up at the sniper's location and fired two rounds at him. The rounds struck him in the chest and head, causing the sniper to tumble down to the ground dead.

"Oh come on! You damn pendejos had to kill the Courier!" The Corporal shouted, rushing forward down the dirt path. Around the bend, he noticed a rope bridge and two Legionary Veterans guarding the bridge. They spotted the NCR Corporal up the path and fired their assault rifles at him. This forced Corporal Fernando to scramble back behind the rocky terrain for cover. "Dammit! Why are you guys here anyway!? Zion Valley has no strategic importance in the war!"

The only answer he received was more gunfire at his position. He pulled out a grenade from one of his pouches and pulled the pin out with his left pointer finger. He waited for two seconds before leaning out of cover and throwing it at the Veterans. The two Legionnaires screamed for a second as Juan moved back into cover. The grenade detonated, killing the two veterans violently. Juan instantly grabbed his rifle again and rushed towards the bridge.

 _Yeah. I thought I was in the clear at that moment. Boy was I dead wrong._

Suddenly a blow to the back of his head knocked him to the ground, his vision slowly getting dark. He noticed a Legionary walk up to him and kneeled down in his view. "Well he isn't the Courier we wanted to survive the ambush. But this profligate will do in his place."

At that moment, Juan slipped away from the world into darkness and into a new world of hurt.

 _Yep. If a nightmare had an official name it would be captured by Caesar's Legion. Fuck. My. Life._


End file.
